You Plus Me Equals Baby
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: This is series of pregnancy drabbles for Miguel and my OC Noelani. They're expecting their first child and what kind of adventures they will go on during the intense nine months. Rated T for cursing. Month 1: Figuring it Out is now posted.
1. Month 1: Figuring it Out

**Month 1: Figuring it Out**

Noelani looks over at the pregnancy she just bought a few minutes ago in the store. The huge pink plus sign seem haunt the twenty-four year old woman's head now and she places her head on the basin. She starts screaming and yelling to herself a tons of profanities. Luckily her husband wasn't around and the caramel brown haired woman decides to throw the pregnancy test in the trash. Noelani walks outside the bathroom and towards the kitchen. The pregnant woman approaches her freezer and sees the container of bubblegum ice cream that was there. She takes the ice cream tub and starts eating the ice cream that was there.

A few moments later, Miguel walks into the room and sees his wife of a two months eating a tub of ice cream. The blonde haired was actually startled by this because he bought his wife yesterday. Now the container was now empty and coffee brown colored eyes looks up and sees her husband there.

Noelani says, "Oh you're back Miguel."

"You just ate an entire thing of ice cream and we just got that yesterday," responds Miguel.

She looks down at the carton of ice cream and sees it was all gone. It seems that her appetite was bigger than usual since she would never eat an entire carton of ice cream in one serving. This wasn't the first time this has happened because Miguel also witnessed her craving for pumpkin crepes with a lot of whipped cream just three days ago. It seems that Noelani is trying to be a foodie when in reality she doesn't eat as much.

Miguel then walks into the bathroom as Noelani throws out the empty ice cream container. She hopes that her husband doesn't find the pregnancy test in the trash can because the Portuguese-Hawaiian woman wasn't sure how to explain her husband about this pregnancy. She trust Miguel with anything since he was her husband, but in this case Noelani doesn't know what to do to be exact. It was so sudden since they recently got married. The twenty-four year old European-Hispanic woman was certain that she and Miguel had sex during their honeymoon in Greece.

Inside the bathroom, steel blue colored eyes looks the right and sees a home pregnancy test. Miguel wonders why his wife would have one of these for. He picks up the pregnancy test and sees the pink plus sign. The former team captain of Barthez Battalion was stunned about this because he was expecting his first child with his lovely wife Noelani. It takes a few moments to clear this shock through the twenty-four year man's mind. A smile appears on his face be he was proud for fact that he was going to be a father. He walks into the living room and looks over at his wife, who was walking towards the living room.

"I hope you didn't see what was in the bathroom," says Noelani.

Miguel responds, "The pregnancy test…. I know about it and I'm actually happy that we're expecting our first child."

"Really?" questions a puzzled European brunette.

Miguel approaches his wife and kisses her passionately on the lips. That seems to be a yes because the blonde haired man was indeed happy for the fact that he was going to have a child with his wife. A smile appears on Noelani's face because she feels reassured that it was going be alright after. What can go wrong during the pregnancy?

* * *

**This ends the first drabble of You+Me=Baby. A lot is going to be happening to Noelani and Miguel during this first pregnancy. There are eight more of these drabbles before the arrival of Baby Lavalier Leal. For now, please read and review for now.**


	2. Month 2: Morning Sickness and Cravings

**Month 2: Morning Sickness and Cravings**

"Now it's official, I really believe morning sickness sucks," weakly complains Noelani.

During the second official month of the pregnancy, Noelani was stuck in bed with this horrible morning sickness. Despite the fact that it was called morning sickness, the twenty-four year old was having it in the afternoon. Miguel walks into the bedroom with a tray of food. A smile appears on the Portuguese woman's face as she looks down what was there. It was some warm pumpkin soup with some saltine crackers and also a huge glass of ginger ale.

Miguel comments, "Knowing that you have a craving for pumpkin, I decided to make you a creamy pumpkin soup to satisfy your craving."

"Thanks you Miguel," smiles Noelani.

It was really sweet of him to cook for her when she isn't able to do herself. Pumpkin was the pregnant woman's craving at the moment and it was one way to satisfy that craving. He also worries about his wife because this morning sickness was taken to another extreme. Miguel caresses his wife's cheek and frowns because he has never seen his wife this ill before. He was aware for the fact that it was normal for women to have morning sickness for about three months.

Miguel states, "You're going to be alright since you can pull through anything."

"Thank you Miguel and I think I should eat this now because I haven't eaten anything," responds the twenty-four year old woman.

He replies, "Alright and if you need anything, just ring the bell."

The pregnant woman nods her head and looks over at the food her lovely husband made her. As she begin eating the soup, her coffee brown colored eyes widen with amazement. Noelani enjoys the creamy taste of the pumpkin soup and then starts dipping the crackers into the soup. This was one way to satisfy her craving for pumpkin and maybe later in the day as for her husband to buy her some bubblegum flavored ice cream as well since also has the biggest craving for that ice cream flavor along with mint flavored ice cream with extra gummy bears.

Noelani looks at the bell and starts ringing it. Within a few moments, Miguel approaches the room and sees his wife there. He wonders what does his wife from him now.

"Can you buy me mint flavored ice cream, bubblegum flavored ice cream, and a bulk sized bag of gummy bears in the supermarket?" asks Noelani.

Miguel responds, "Sure thing Noelani."

* * *

**The second drabble of You+Me=Baby ends here. Two down and seven more to go for this series. What do you think Noelani and Miguel are going to have? A girl or boy? For now, please and review for now.**


	3. Month 3 Bonding Time

**Month 3: Bonding Time**

Now at 13 weeks pregnant, Noelani was feeling a bit much better and she was ending her first trimester. The twenty-four year old woman seems to feel much better since the morning sickness has subdued. Right now, the Portuguese-Hawaiian woman was talking her mother, Esmeralda, who came to visit her daughter and her son-in-law for a few days.

"How's the pregnancy going Noelani?" questions Mrs. Leal.

Noelani responds, "Great mother despite the horrible morning sickness and I cannot believe that I have two more trimesters before this baby is going to come."

"I see and how's Miguel taking all of this," comments Noelani's mother.

Noelani giggles lightly before explains to her mother that he's being supportive during pregnancy. She tells her mother that he was actually shocked about the pregnancy when he found the test in the garbage can. This makes Esmeralda chuckle slightly because it was indeed a hilarious way to find out that your wife is pregnant. As the door opens, Miguel walks into the living room and sees his mother-in-law and his wife talking while having a cup of her mother's signature pomegranate acai rooibos tea.

Esmeralda asks, "Do you want some tea Miguel?"

"No thank you," kindly responds Miguel.

Mrs. Leal frowns, but she understand that her son-in-law doesn't want any. Miguel sits down right next to his beautiful wife and kisses her lightly on the lips. Noelani responds back by kissing her husband back before focusing back on her mother. The Ecuadorian-Hawaiian woman smiles because her daughter has really found a man that she loves. It rare for her to find couples who are truly in love and try to stay together during the good and the bad times.

As Mrs. Leal pours more tea, she wonders how her daughter do it with Miguel. What's Noelani's secret for a relationship that is everlasting? It wasn't her mother's business, but she was indeed curious to know what is it? Noelani looks over at her mother and sees that she was in a daze. She frowns before placing her hand on her shoulder. Coffee brown eyes looks over and sees her pregnant daughter looking worried.

"Is something wrong Noelani?" asks Mrs. Leal.

Noelani responds back, "I was about to ask you same thing. You see to be in a daze mother."

"I see and I need to ask you and your husband something," states Noelani's mother.

Miguel asks, "What is it Esmeralda?"

"How do you and Noelani establish such a strong bond with one another?" questions Esmeralda.

Noelani was indeed in shock as she just heard her mother's question. She never though the Ecuadorian-Hawaiian woman would ask such a question like the one she just asked. Miguel and Noelani then stare at each other and think about this. They have been through so much since they're we sixteen. Maybe it was for the fact that they have been supporting each other back to back in the good and the bad. Miguel comments that it wasn't a love at first sight since it took time to realize that they were in love. Noelani comments that there is no secret to creating a strong bond but to be honest with each other and communicate well with her spouse.

Esmeralda was surprised by their response because she never thought that they never had a secret of creating a strong bond. It was simple that these two have great communication with one another and also have great honesty as well. A smile appears on her face, which makes the expecting couple smile as well.

"I see and I need to talk to you about something important," says Miguel, "and Noelani can you leave for a few moments."

Esmeralda responds, "Sure thing Miguel."

Noelani doesn't seem to understand why her husband doesn't want her in this conversation. She respects Miguel's decision and leaves the living room and heads to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I have made the decision and decide that we're going to be working together on the château, the grape vineyards, and the wine that we're going to be produce for the family. I know Noelani would want this a lot and homemade wine makes a lot of money," comments Miguel.

Mrs. Leal replies, "Sure thing and it's an honor of you working in our company."

"Thank you Esmeralda," responds Noelani's husband.

* * *

**This ends the third drabble of You+Me=Baby. Looks like Noelani is going to be having another surprise later on. The wine and the château is going to be revealed in the fifth drabble along with the gender of the baby. For now, please read and review for now.**


	4. Month 4: Annoucement

**Month 4: Announcement **

"So it's time to announce this pregnancy official," comments Noelani.

Now at 16 weeks pregnant, Noelani was now wearing maternity clothes since her normal clothes don't fit her. She was in the store looking over at some baby clothes for their expecting child. It was indeed important to think about the baby clothes despite the fact that they don't know the gender of the baby. Noelani was looking over at the white and neutral colored clothes since it was the only thing that she can get.

"Couldn't resist looking at clothes huh Noelani?" wonders Miguel.

She responds, "I know, but it's so hard not even focus on the clothes despite the fact that my next ultrasound is in a few weeks and that we're going to find out the gender of our baby finally Miguel."

The twenty-four year old man smiles as he approaches his wife. His kisses her lightly on the cheek, making the pregnant brunette blush a light shade of pink. Miguel helps with his wife of six months with finding more clothes for the baby despite the fact that they don't know the gender of this baby. Now Noelani was thinking about announcing the pregnancy because she believes it was time to announce it. There was rumors spreading about the pregnancy which made the two of the feel awkward about it.

Miguel knows it was a trouble with the paparazzi stalking them from time to time to prove that his wife was pregnant. Then again, they're two famous bladers in their past with well-paid jobs. The blonde haired man knows how he was going to announce this big news and he knows the way how. The only person that knows about the pregnancy was Noelani's mother and father because both of them know how they're reliable on not to tell anybody else about their personal lives.

Back in the house, Noelani was now wearing a light orange ankle length sleeveless dress with white ballet flats on. Her signature caramel brown hair was in a side plait. As she looks around the house, she then looks over at glass of white grape juice that was on the table. She sits down and takes of sip of the grape juice that was on the table. Miguel then looks over and sees how amazed his wife was by the beverage. He then walks towards the area and coffee brown eyes looks the right.

"Miguel…" says Noelani.

Miguel asks, "Do you like the grape juice?"

"Yes I do and I wonder where you get this from," wonders the Hawaiian-Portuguese woman.

The blonde haired French man responds back, "I got in Alsace and we're going there next month to try out some grape juice and wine with some of our friends."

Noelani was indeed in shocked about this and the woman accepts the offer because it was nice to spend time with their friends. Miguel hasn't told Noelani about the chateau they own and the wines and juices that have been made since the beginning of Noelani's pregnancy. It was going to be an interesting trip and Miguel gives his wife a beautiful bouquet of red roses, which makes her smiles.

"To the most beautiful woman in this world. Thank you for making me the happiest man in this world," states Miguel.

Noelani responds, "Thank you Miguel and these are beautiful."

From there, they enjoy their drinks and takes a photo each other with Miguel touching his wife's visible pregnant stomach. It was something most important to them and it was the best way to announce their pregnancy. They didn't mind sharing such an intimate moment with one another. Now they're wondering how their friends are going to react to this. For now the lovely European couple enjoys their juice and wine respectively.

* * *

**This ends the fourth drabble of You+Me=Baby. Now the next chapter is going to involve three other couples (Claude and Rebecca/Lee and Dahlia/Seoyeon and Michael) during their trip to Alsace, France. The gender of the baby is going to be revealed in the next chapter. To avoid confusion, Noelani is drinking grape juice while Miguel is drinking wine. For now, please read and review for now.**


	5. Month 5: Grapes and Gender Reveal

**Month 5: Grapes and Gender Reveal**

A month has passed since announcing the pregnancy, their friends and family members have congratulated the expecting couple. Today was a special day for the expecting couple since it was their trip to Alsace to a brand new winery that has opened recently. Miguel realizes that the new winery-juice bar that there going belongs to his wife Noelani and she doesn't know that. It was indeed another surprise to be waiting for.

In the château, Noelani was sitting down on the armchair drinking a glass of white grape juice. She cannot get enough of this juice since last month when Miguel has been bring bottles of this stuff.

"This is so good," says Noelani.

Dahlia responds, "I know and I wonder where Miguel got this wine from."

The blonde haired woman continues sipping on the delicious Pinot-Gris wine that was there. All the wives was staying inside the château while the guys are touring around the winery-juice bar that was a few miles north of the chateau. Noelani frowns because Miguel has been secretive about the winery-juice bar that was there. She would ask him questions about who owns it, but he ignores the question every time. Rebecca, who was Claude's wife comforts the five month pregnant woman and tells her that it was alright. A dark brown haired Korean-American woman was taking a sip of a Savagnin Rose wine that was also made from this winery. Miguel told Seoyeon, whose Michael's wife about getting permission to grow these grapes in the vineyard.

"This is good I have to admit," comments Seoyeon.

Rebecca states, "Miguel seems to have an interest in wine."

"Well… It's was me who has the interest in wine and grapes. I always wanted to have a winery in this region since moving to France," says Noelani.

Dahlia comments, "Maybe he took us here for a reason. Plus you have some important news to tells us."

"Ah yes… It's time to reveal the gender of our babies," states the pregnant.

Both Rebecca and Seoyeon spit some of their wine as they heard this. They didn't expect Noelani to have multiples until Lee's wife explains that Noelani is able to have twins since her mother was a twin herself and Noelani was also a twin as well. That makes sense because Nathalia, her twin sister doesn't look like Noelani since she looks like her father while Noelani looks like her mother. It was indeed a surprise indeed until the door of the château opens. Noelani and the other ladies looks over and see their husbands walking inside the château.

"How's the wine?" questions Miguel.

Rebecca comments, "For somebody who doesn't drink wine often, this is one hell of a great wine."

Lee and Michael approaches their wives and sits down right next to them. Noelani on the other hand looks away from her husband and takes the glass of juice. She doesn't liked to be lied at and she wasn't sure if she was willing to talk to her husband. Miguel looks over and sees how uncomfortable his wife was and she has been like this during the entire trip. Aside from her hormonal problems of the pregnancy, the twenty-four year old woman seems not to enjoy this trip as much she thought about it. Lee looks over at expecting couple and realize that they're not really enjoying this trip as much. The Chinese twenty-five year old man approaches his friend and places his hand on his shoulder.

He whispers, "You need to tell her because she has every right to know about since she's the co-owner of the winery."

Lee brings up a good point and it was time to show Noelani the wine and announce the gender of their twins. Miguel has been noticing that his wife was bigger than usual and he assumes that it was twins for quite some time. His assumption was right and that she was expecting twins instead of one single baby. It was trouble the trouble, but it was going to be worth it.

"I think it's time to show the ladies the winery-juice bar and talk about the great news that we have," says Miguel.

Noelani was shocked because she didn't expect to hear this. The four ladies stands up and follow their husbands to the winery. It was nice to get some fresh air for a while especially for Noelani. Miguel places his arms around his wife shoulders and she leans her head on his left shoulder. She doesn't say word to her husband, which makes the blonde haired French man frown. He realizes that he has hurt her by keeping this secret for the last few months. It was time to him to surprise his wife with the one thing that she always have wanted. A few minutes later, the couples arrive at a winery that was in front of them. It was indeed a beautiful place with its pinkish-red brick walls.

"Ladies, welcome to the Winery De Rose," says Miguel, "The winery-juice bar that Noelani and I own."

Noelani moves a few step backs as she hears the news. This was their winery and it was unbelievable. Their friends smile as they look over the couple. Miguel kisses his beautiful pregnant on the lips before entering the winery-juice bar. In interior of the place was so modern looking, but there some reminiscence of an old styled winery. From there, Miguel looks over at one of the juices that was there and he takes out a glass. He fills the glass and then he gives the glass of grape juice to his wife.

"This was I was giving you for the last month, It's a white grape juice that is blended with Pinot Gris grapes and also Pinot Blanc grapes," comments the blonde haired man.

She states, "No wonder it taste so good. Since we're all here, it's time for the big news."

"Ah yes… We went to the doctors a few days ago and found that we're having twins," says Miguel.

Dahlia asks, "What is the gender of the twins?"

"We're having a girl and a boy," responds Noelani.

This was indeed the best news for the couple. It was a surprise that they weren't expecting one child, but two. Their friends congratulates the expecting couple since this was the best news ever. It was the best news ever and for now it was time to enjoy the last four months with his wife before the birth of their twins.

**This ends the fifth drabble of You+Me=Baby. It looks like it's going to be double trouble for the Lavalier Leal family. For now, please read and review for now.**


	6. Month 6: Shopping Time

**Month 6: Shopping Time**

After finding out they was pregnant with twins, Noelani was looking around the clothes that was in the store. It was nice to know that she was going to have a girl and a boy since it will be a nice experience not just for her, but for Miguel as well. She knew that he would want a boy so much and she would like to have a girl. Her body was getting bigger and she was now twenty-six weeks along. As she picks up a cute dress, Noelani was thinking about cute will it be with two pairs of feet running around the house.

"Can't wait for the twins to come Noelani," says a female voice.

Noelani comments, "I know Mathilda and I've been taking it easy since Miguel has been working in the winery giving tours to the public. People have been enjoying the wines he has been making."

It has been about a year since the establishment has been there and so far it has been this good. Noelani couldn't believe that her twins was coming soon and it was nice to do this shopping before they arrive. Mathilda was around and she decided to help her good friend with the baby clothes. It always makes her smile seeing people buying baby clothes for their children. She always have a thing for children and now she was going to be having with Miguel.

"Have you though names for your daughter and son?"questions Mathilda.

The twenty-four year old pregnant woman comments, "We have narrowed the name of girls name to one name finally and we have decided to name her Xiomara Luz since they are the names of my maternal grandmother and my paternal grandmother. As for our son, we seemed to love Mateo Bellamy so much that we didn't need a list of names for the boys."

She smiles as she picks up a cute polo shirt and khaki pants combination and thinks of getting this for her little man. Noelani seems to be happier each month even when she's continuous thinks about the babies. Maybe she's able to take care of her twins along with her husband and run a winery at the same time. Plus in November is going to be the first time that Château de Rose is going to be participating in the International Wine and Spirit Competition. Noelani isn't sure which wine was going to be selected since they have to make new wine by November and harvesting season is in September-October. For now, Noelani continues looking over at the clothes for her twins.

* * *

**This ends the sixth drabble of You+Me=Baby. There are four more drabbles (there is going to be one additional drabble after the birth of the twins. For now, please read and review for now.**


	7. Month 7: Baby Shower

**Month 7: Baby Shower**

Now at 29 weeks along the way, Noelani was actually celebrating her baby shower finally. It was a bit early to have one but the Hawaiian-Portuguese was expecting twins and they couldn't risk a later date. The beautiful twenty-four year old brunette was wearing an ice blue ankle length sleeveless dress with rose pink flowers on the entire dress and she was wearing a pair of light blue ballet flats on. Her signature caramel brown colored was tied in an elegant French side plait and she was wearing a crown of white faux flowers on it. As she looks around the patio of the house, pops of pink and blue surrounds the entire area. From the flowers to the cakes, the patio was well decorated.

"How are you enjoying the baby shower?" questions Miguel.

Noelani looks over at her husband and father-to-be and comments, "It's alright I have to admit, but my parents really didn't have to do this."

"I know, but we only have less than a month to decide to have a C-section or not," states the owner of Winery De Rose.

Noelani understands that feeling and she was hoping that everything goes alright for the last two months of the pregnancy. She doesn't want to stress out much because today is such a beautiful day. Their family and friends have traveled all this way to enjoy themselves and comfort the mother to be. Esmeralda appears with a cup of Pomegranate and Acai Rooibos Tea and looks over at the couple.

Mrs. Leal says, "Here's your tea Noelani."

"Thank you mother," responds Noelani.

Makaio, who was Noelani's father approaches his wife, his expecting daughter, and his son-in-law together. It has been a while since Mr. Wilson has stepped foot on the Lavalier-Leal mansion because he has been busy in America with one of his companies.

Makaio asks, "How you two been?"

"Great father and we're almost done with the nursery and preparing the last few things before I give birth to the twins," says Mr. Wilson's eldest daughter.

Miguel states, "We have been working together for the last few weeks and I'm planning to take a break from the winery when the twins are born. Plus I started planting the grapes once more before harvest season."

"I see and you're going to be entering the International Wine and Spirit Competition am I right?" wonders Mr. Wilson.

Noelani's husband responds, "Yes I am. It's going to take some time since I'm going to make different types of wines to see which I'm going to select."

Makaio understands what his son-in-law is talking about because Miguel has been a busy man with the winery-juice bar since almost last year. He has been successful since people are buying his wines that he came up with and became popular within a few month. Noelani hasn't been their much for the fact that she's been focusing on her pregnancy.

Miguel asks, "Noelani, are you hungry?"

"Yeah and bring me some vegetable spring rolls with some patacones and also with some roasted pork," says Noelani.

He responds back, "Sure thing Noelani."

Noelani watches as her husband leaves the area and towards the buffet of food that was at the other tables. The Portuguese-Hawaiian mother-to-be smiles as she looks over at her friends. They was enjoying themselves as well because it was time to enjoy themselves as well. It was nice to have all of since there are some stuff she hasn't bought yet, but her friends was sweet enough to get. Miguel appears with a plate of food and Noelani accepts the food. The couple walks together towards their table and from there Noelani begins eating her food.

As the hours passed, Noelani begins opening up the beautiful gifts that was on the table. From a stroller, to clothes, to diapers, the expectant couple has accepted these lovely gifts for their twins. It was going to an interesting two more months because they knows that they're going to be ready for their twins by then.

* * *

**This ends the seventh drabble of You+Me=Baby. Three more drabbles left until the ends of this series of drabbles. For now, please read and review for now.**


	8. Month 8: Legacy

**Month 8: Legacy**

Now at 32 weeks, Noelani was counting off the weeks because it was almost time for her to give birth to her twins. She and Miguel decided to have an elective C-Section because it was not worth risking the lives of their twins. Noelani walks into the nursery and sees two white cribs with different colored bedding and mobile. The first white colored crib is white with coral and yellow flowers bedding and there was a coral pink and yellow floral mobile on it. The second white crib was turquoise and light orange stars bedding and there was a matching mobile it.

The walls was painted a white color with coral pink and turquoise blue swirl accents. There was photos of flowers and stars around the nursery and it makes the pregnant woman smile. The door suddenly opens and Miguel sees his wife inside the nursery.

"I knew you were going be here," says Miguel.

Noelani comments, "I know, but I cannot wait for the birth of our twins. We have gone through so much in eight months and now we're going to be parents soon."

Miguel understand how his wife feels about the entire situation since it was their first time going to be parents. They have been through so much in eight years and now they're living the life they have their always wanted. It took them a while to settle in, but now they're ready to move on.

* * *

"_Miguel…" I said._

_I looked over at him with my coffee brown colored eyes and there was present smile on his face. The rain began to soak into our clothes and I continued looking over at Miguel. He placed one hand around my waist and his other hand on my chin. I blushed a light hue of red and my eyes widen suddenly. Miguel kissed me on the lips and I began kissing him. It had been a year since we had broken up. I knew that Miguel wanted me back and I continued kissing him without any hesitation. As we broke up the kiss, we both smiled and giggled with one another._

_"I love you Noelani and I'll never forget the moments we had spent together. I want to be with you," stated Miguel._

_I smiled and responded back, "I love you too Miguel and I want to be back with you."_

* * *

Miguel asks, "What are you thinking about?"

"About when we fell in love once again. It was something that I will never forget about because it was because of that day we're together now," comments Noelani.

He responds back, "I see and I was thinking about our children with beyblades. I think they should follow our path as bladers it means a lot to us."

"I know because beyblade was a part of us when we were young and it would be nice to talk about in front of them," says the pregnant woman.

They both agree that their children should be bladers, but it's also optional since they won't force their children into something they won't be interested in. Miguel wraps his arms around his wife's waist. The blonde haired man feels the kicking coming from his wife and it was pretty strong. He smiles and tells his wife it's time to sleep since it was around ten at night now. She agrees and decides to follow her husband to their bedroom.

* * *

**This ends the eighth drabble and there is one more drabble before the birth of twins. It seems that Noelani is willing to have a C-Section in this case. For now please, read and review for now.**


	9. Month 9: Twins

**Month 9: Twins**

"Noelani, are you ready for today?" asks Miguel.

May 21st is the day of the C-Section and Noelani was wearing a dark pink and white sleeveless maternity sundress on with white flip flops on. She was carrying two bags in her hands. The woman was now around 37 weeks pregnant and Miguel looks over at his wife. He rushes towards her and takes the bags from his hands since she cannot be doing so much strength.

Noelani responds, "Yes I'm ready for today. Our twins are coming finally and I've been waiting for this day since the day we found out that we're expecting.

"That's good and we should head off to the hospital," says Noelani's husband.

The really pregnant woman agrees and follows her husband out of the house and into the minivan. Miguel then places the two car seats into the van because they're going to need them in a few days. It was nerve-racking for the couple, but it was going to be worth it. Noelani was thinking about seeing her baby girl and baby boy for the first time. A smile appears on her face and Miguel starts driving the car to the hospital. The drive from the mansion to the hospital was about thirty to fifty minutes.

Within another thirty minutes, Noelani was admitted to the hospital and she was sitting right next to her husband in a hospital bed. She was given an epidural for her contractions for some relief.

"How're you feeling Noelani?" asks Miguel.

Noelani responds, "Alright Miguel and I'm scared Miguel."

"Don't be my lovely Rose because everything is going to be alright. I'm going to be by your side during the entire C-Section," reassures her husband.

Noelani comments, "Thank you Miguel."

The door opens and Mrs. Leal and Mr. Wilson walks into the room to see their daughter and son-in-law together. They were aware for the fact that Noelani has decided to go with the C-Section for the safety of the twins. It wasn't a bad opinion because they know that their daughter was certain that it was best to go with a C-Section instead of a vaginal birth.

Mrs. Leal asks, "How're you feeling Noelani?"

"I'm alright and I want to let you know that I'm going to be alright. Miguel is going to be with me during the entire procedure. The twins are going to be alright for sure," states the mother-to-be.

Makaio and Esmeralda look over their daughter and sees the confident look on their daughter's face. They know that everything is going to be alright for sure and the doctor walks into the room. It was time for them head on to the operating room. Miguel and Noelani hold hands until the doctors decides to rush them off immediately. Today is the day that not one, but two new lives are going to appear in this world. Mr. Wilson and Mrs. Leal heads off to the waiting room and looks over to see Seoyeon and Michael and also Claude and Rebecca together.

"What's going on?" asks Michael.

Mrs. Leal states, "The C-Section is going to begin."

"C-Section? Noelani is going to have C-Section?" question Claude.

Seoyeon responds, "Yes since she and Miguel decided it was best to do that instead of a normal birth for the sake of their twins."

"I see and I think we should go to the gift shop and get something for the twins and also for Noelani as well," says Michael.

Rebecca responds, "Sure thing and I'll join you in getting something at the store."

In the operating room, Miguel was wearing medical scrubs on and looks over at his wife. The C-Section just started and there was a blue tarp separating a portion of Noelani's body to avoid seeing the blood. At least the blonde haired man was staying strong and supporting his wife. Within three minute, the first cry of a baby was heard.

"The first baby is out and it's a girl," says the doctor.

Noelani asks "What is happening Miguel?

"Our first child is here and it's a girl," responds Miguel before kissing his wife lightly on the lips.

They cut the cord from the newly born girl and clean her up before taking her away. It was now time for their baby boy to come finally and it was indeed a beautiful moment. Miguel couldn't believe that he's going to be a father of two beautiful children. Ten minutes later, the second baby's cry was heard and Miguel looks over at the doctor. The last baby was finally out and it was a boy of course. This makes the former leader of Barthez Battalion smile of course since because he has finally have the son they always wanted. They cut the cord and clean the baby boy off before leaving once more. At the same time, a nurse appears with the baby girl in a blanket and cap.

"Mr. Lavalier, here's your daughter," says the nurse as he hands him the baby girl.

Miguel carries the baby girl in his arms and sees her eyes completely shut. She was indeed a beautiful baby girl and it makes her father smile. He couldn't believe that his daughter has his blonde colored hair while her brother has caramel brown hair like his wife. He rolls the chair over to his wife and Noelani looks over at her daughter immediately.

"Xiomara…Xiomara Luz," says Noelani, "she's so beautiful."

Miguel responds back, "I know Noelani."

Thirty minutes later, Noelani was back in her hospital room and she was holding her daughter from her bedside while Miguel was carrying their son Mateo Bellamy in his arms. It was a beautiful moment for both parents since their children are finally here. Now the family has extended by two members now. It was a nice addition and the couple is ready for their new adventures ahead now.

"Finally… We're parents," says Miguel.

Noelani comments, "Yes I know and I'm glad that I'm mother to two beautiful twins."

"Yes and it's time to start our new chapter together as a family," responds Noelani's husband.

* * *

**This ends the ninth drabble of You Plus Me Equal Baby. I'm going to be writing the last drabble, which is going to be five months later in London. For now, please read and review for now.**


	10. Drabble 10: Five Months Later

**Drabble 10: Five Months Later**

Today was a huge day for the Lavalier-Leal family since it was the day that the winner of the International Wine and Spirit Competition is going to be announced. Miguel and Noelani have been waiting this day for quite some time an7d it today was the day. Noelani was in the hotel dressing up her now five month old twins for today's event. The now twenty-five year old woman was wearing an amethyst purple floor length halter dress with a pair of silver heels on. Her caramel brown hair was in a formal side ponytail that reveals a pair of pink mother of pearl heart shaped earrings.

Xiomara was wearing a light yellow and lilac sleeveless dress on with a white sash wrapped around the waist and a pair of white tights on and soft soled white shoes on. As for her son Mateo, he was wearing a yellow dress shirt on with a black pinstripe vest on with matching black pinstripe dress pants, a pair of white socks, and a pair of black soft soled dress shoes on. She smiles as she looks over at her twins because she couldn't believe how big they have gotten. It seems that it was like yesterday since she has given birth to them. The door of the bathroom of their hotel room opens suddenly and Noelani looks over.

Miguel walks out of the bathroom and he was wearing a light turquoise blue long sleeved dress shirt on with a light gray dress vest and matching tie on. He also wears a pair of light gray dress pants and also a pair of stylish light turquoise dress shoes on. He looks over and sees his wife and two kids at the moment and they're dressed up as well.

"Looks like you three are ready," says Miguel.

Noelani responds, "Ah yes we are and I cannot believe today is the day that they're going to be announcing the winner of the competition."

"Yes and we have been working since last year to make sure our wines make it that far," states the owner of Château de Rose, "but I hope our efforts paid off."

She comments, "Your efforts paid off since I have been taking care of the twins most of the time."

Miguel's wife brings up a good point and he doesn't seem to disagree with what the woman says. He then looks over at Mateo and Xiomara, who were gnawing on teething rings since they were starting grow their baby teeth finally. A smile appears on his face as he decides to carry Xiomara in his arms while Noelani carries her son Mateo in her arms. It was the best feeling in the world to be a mother and she was used to it. Twins can be a handful, but the Portuguese-Hawaiian woman knows how to balance between work and her children.

"We should leave now," says Miguel

Noelani responds, "Ah yes and I hope we win this year."

In the location where the competition was held, there was many winemakers and couples standing there. Noelani was carrying her daughter in her arms while Miguel was carrying his son in his arms.

"It's time to announce the IWSC Winemaker of the Year for the Northern Hemisphere and the winner is… Château de Rose," says the announcer.

Miguel and Noelani smiles as they hear the news. Their wine has won Winemaker of the Year for the IWSC. The two owners and three of their employees walks towards the podium and Miguel accepts the award.

"This is a great honor that we have won this award. A lot of winemakers in the region Alsace comments that we wouldn't make it this far. I have to thank my wife, who has been an important part of Château de Rose and also to our hardworking employees. Without any of you, Château de Rose wouldn't have been successful," says Miguel.

The announcer comments, "Aside from the Winemaker of the Year award, Château de Rose also has won the French Wine Producer award as well."

Another award was given out and Noelani accepts the second award. It was a big year for Château de Rose since they have won not one, but two awards by the IWSC. It was a grand honor to accept their winery's first awards. Plus their four signature wines have received Gold Outstanding awards. Miguel was happy that their winery is considered to be one of the best. Maybe next year is another great year for Château de Rose.

* * *

**This ends the tenth and final drabble of You Plus Me Equals Baby. It seems that their winery has been doing great and won two awards. And I have good news! There's going to be HeartShipping (Miguel and Noelani) Wedding One-Shot coming soon. For now, read and review for one last time.**


End file.
